1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a structure for attaching a side car to a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Side car attachments of the type now in use impose a substantial proportion of their loads directly upon the motorcycle. This often puts undue undesirable strain on the motorcycle frame, suspension and tires.
Existing side cars and attaching structures are customarily rigid or substantially rigid and they accordingly interfere with the maneuverability of the motorcycle to which they are attached. They also impose upon the motorcycle stress resulting from irregular road conditions encountered by the side car.
The auxiliary wheel which supports a conventional side car is always disposed a substantial distance outwardly from the motorcycle on the opposite side of the side car.
Some prior art devices have used conventional shock absorbers to carry the load of the side car and its contents. This does not adequately compensate for the added weight and the driver of the motorcycle customarily experiences difficulty in steering in a straight line, as well as in leaning the motorcycle and side car into a turn and then back to a straight line.
It is necessary to attach the front of the side car attachment to the forward part of a modern motorcycle. When the rear of the attachment is connected to the rear wheel, as is customary, road shocks received by the rear wheel of the motorcycle are transferred to the side car. This point of attachment is accordingly undesirable.
The geometric variations which occur during movement of the motorcycle and side car make it unfeasible to employ simple linkage between the motorcycle and side car. Variations in the distances from the center line of the motorcycle to the center line of the side car cause scrubbing and high wear on the auxiliary side car tire as the alignment between the motorcycle and side car constantly changes.